


Stand By Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, ep11 killed me holy crap, ep7, i wrote this forver ago but only publishing it now, kinda shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since ep11 has me FREAKIN DECEASED I needed something cute to remind me of the good ol' days. Just a lil ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first time writing for Victuuri so I hope it isn't too bad. I had a friend look over it so it was beta read (?)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Right, I don't own YOI or any of these characters. Kubo-sensei is doing such a good job like damn i'm good with not owning it.

“Just stand by me!”

The words echoed through Victor, chilling him and bringing on waves of guilt. The silver-haired man stared in dumb shock as his pupil shook and sobbed in front of him. Running a hand through his hair, Victor questioned what to do. Slowly, he placed his hands onto Yuri’s shoulders, guilt gnawing at him again as the smaller man openly flinched, his shaking stopping for mere moments to notice the contact. Victor gently brought one arm around Yuri’s waist, and the other pressed against the smaller skater’s back. He pulled his pupil close, tenderly kissing the shiny black locks in an effort to put Yuri at ease. He began to rub gentle circles onto Yuri’s back, feeling a small sense of relief as the shaking turned into shivers, then the shivers faded away. Victor felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, hold matching the older man’s. He felt Yuri take a shuddering breath, and press his forehead into Victor. He moved his lips from that deliciously soft hair, down to the slightly sweaty forehead below it. He pressed a chaste kiss there, his lips tasting slightly of salt. The older skater moved his arms away from Yuri's waist, moving them to instead cup his cheeks, thumbs sliding across tear-slick cheekbones. 

“Yuri, love, you know I didn’t mean what I said. I could never dream of leaving you.”

Victor’s soft voice echoed slightly in the parking garage, bouncing off the walls and back into his ears.  
Yuri sniffed slightly, before looking into Victor’s eyes. A small smile spread across the redness of his face, breaking through the stormy fog in Victor’s conscience.

 

“I know.”


End file.
